A Surprise on the Front Steps
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Un jour de pluie, Bella, âgée de 21 ans, découvre que quelqu'un l'attend sur la pas de sa porte. Trad de Dark-Wiccan-Goddess


Pour ceux qui lisent **Loyalty and Love**, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre cet week-end. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un one-shot avec un Edward légèrement différent de d'habitude.

* * *

**A Surprise on the Front Steps**

Il pleuvait à torrent, comme c'est souvent le cas à Seattle. Je me précipitais vers mon immeuble, maudissant le fait que ma voiture est choisie aujourd'hui pour ne pas démarrer. Je maudis aussi le fait de ne pas avoir apporter de parapluie, un manque de bon sens de ma part.

Lorsque j'y arrivais, ce que je vis me fit m'arrêter net. Ne me souciant plus de la plus qui trempait ma veste et mon sac. Rien ne m'inportait plus que la personne qui était assise sur le pas de ma porte.

Quelqu'un je n'avais pas vu ni eu de nouvelles au cours des trois dernières années, quelqu'un qui m'avait quitté. Quelqu'un qui m'avait pratiquement laissé pour morte quand il était parti, ce quelqu'un était Edward Cullen. Et c'était lui qui était assis sur les marches de mon immeuble.

Pourquoi est-il ici après tout ce temps ? C'est la pensée qui occupa mon esprit alors que j'étais figée. J'étais idiote, il ne pouvait pas être là. Il ne me voulait pas, il ne m'aimait plus désormais. Pourquoi serait-il ici ? C'était probablement juste un pauvre type qui se reposait, c'est tout.

Je fis le reste du chemin restants alors que la pluie avait déjà imbibé mes vêtements. Lorsque j'eus fait les quelques pas, le type leva la tête.

Mon coeur se serra, il me regardait comme Edward le faisait. Cela me brisa le coeur de seulement voir quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Je croyais que c'était terminé, j'avais cotoyé le surnaturel, et j'avais cotoyé des vampires. C'était fini avec Edward. Mais en regardant cette personne, je compris que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment oublié.

Ses yeux vert émeraudes attirèrent mon attention, je soupirais comme ils n'étaient pas de la couleur miel des yeux d'Edward. Ce n'était pas lui, mon esprit me jouait juste un tour.

Je continuais à marcher devant lui mais un mot me fit m'arrêter et me brisa. "Bella ?" fut tout ce qu'il a dit, un simple mot. Ce simple mot qui me brisa.

"Ed... Edward ?" Je frissonnais, sous le choc.

"Bonjour," me salua-t-il timidement.

"J'ai besoin de m'asseoir," marmonnais-je alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui sur les marches ; sachant parfaitement que mes jambes ne me supporteraient plus de toute manière.

"Que... que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je regarde la plus belle fille du monde," répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je souris, ce n'était pas si difficile. "Edward, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne voulais pas que je me souvienne." Mon sourire s'effaça.

"Bella, je suis un très bon menteur," dit-il, ne répondant toujours pas à ma question.

Je soupirais, je devrais lui demander plus tard, s'il il y en avait un. "Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?"

"J'ai demandé à Alice."

Je grognais malgré moi. "Demander, Edward ? Tu veux dire lire dans son esprit."

"Non, je veux dire que j'ai demandé. Je ne peux plus lire dans les esprits." J'étais toujours las mais je devais découvrir ce qu'il faisait là.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu plus lire dans les esprits," puis je me rappelais ses yeux. "Et pourquoi tes yeux sont verts ?" Il soupira et prit ma main dans la sienne. Mes yeux s'ecarquillèrent ; sa main... sa main était chaude malgré la pluie froide qui tombait toujours. Il sourit face à ma réaction. "Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était fixer sa main toujours dans la mienne. C'était chaud ; ce n'était plus le froid glacial auquel je m'étais habitué. Je levais les yeux vers son visage, il était toujours aussi magnifique mais ce n'était plus une beauté inhumaine. Il souriait doucement ; ses yeux verts brillaient... d'amour ? Je retombais amoureuse de lui encore une fois. Il guida doucement ma main et la posa sur son coeur. Je pouvait sentir battre son coeur, cette sensation me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

J'étais toujours sans voix, vous le seriez aussi si votre ex-petit-ami, qui vous aime toujours, qui était un vampire lorsqu'il avait rompu avec vous ; vous attendait sur le pas de votre porte avec un battement de coeur.

Face à mes larmes, il fronça les sourcils. Je retrouvais finalement ma voix. Edward... c'est... c'est stupéfiant," réussis-je à sortir.

"Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?" demanda-t-il, la confusion impregnant sa belle voix, tout comme son visage.

"Ce sont des larmes de joie, idiot," souris-je à travers mes larmes. C'était vraiment stupéfiant. Son sourire reflétait le mien.

"Comment... ?" La question m'échappa avant que je ne puisse l'empêcher.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que c'est arrivé petit à petit alors personne ne l'a vraiment remarqué. Jusqu'au matin oû je me suis réveillé avec un battement de coeur."

Silence fell, with my hand still clasped in his, being held at his heart. He smiled sheepish again.  
Le silence s'installa, ma main serrant toujours la sienne, posée sur son coeur. Il sourit timidement à nouveau.

"Hum... je t'ai apporté des fleurs," dit-il en me tendant un bouquet de roses, qui étaient trempées par la pluie incessante.

Je souris doucement, c'était une chose tellement attentionnée de sa part. Je prit le bouquet doucement de sa main.

Je les sentis et demandais, "Edward, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu assis sur les marches de mon immeuble sous la pluie ? Pourquoi es-tu à Seattle ? Pourquoi m'offres-tu des roses ?" sanglotais-je à la fin. Je ne serais pas capable de continuer à vivre s'il me quittait une fois encore.

Il me regarda, un air sérieux sur le visage que trahissait son petit sourire. "Je suis à Seattle parce que tu vis ici. Je suis assis sous la pluie sur les marches de ton immeuble parce que je t'attendais. Je t'offres des roses parce que je t'aime. Je suis ici parce que je t'aime et ne supporte pas de vivre sans toi." Je me jetais dans ses bras, embrassant ses lèvres fièvreusement. Je lui montrais tout mon amour dans ce baiser.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que lorsque je me suis jetée sur lui, je l'ai fait tombé. Alors je me suis allongée sur lui, le serrant contre moi pourqu'il ne puisse plus jamais me quitter.

Il pleuvait toujours et j'étais couchée sur mon petit-ami, sur les marches mon immeuble. Nous serions probablement malades demain si nous ne rentrions pas maintenant à l'intérieur.

Mais tout ce à quoi je pensais était que ma vie ne serait jamais aussi belle qu'à cet instant.


End file.
